


Therapy

by RebeccaOTool



Series: The Magik Saga [2]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter treats Egon. 'A midquel' between parts one and two of the Magik series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

Peter slowly sat up, his heart sinking. His gaze traveled across the darkened bedroom to where Egon lay sleeping. The blond was deep within REM sleep. Were it not for the overwhelming feeling of terror that had permeated his brain, Peter would have suspected it was a peaceful slumber. He stood, and walked quietly across the room as not to wake the other men.

'Damnit! It's been nearly a week since he's had an episode.' Peter placed a hand on the sleeping scientist's forehead. Egon twitched slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Peter closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar gold thread to appear. It did, and he followed it to the lab door; the gateway into Egon's mind. He opened the door, stepped forward, and let his ethereal dragon wings guide him to the floor. He looked for Egon, reflecting on the last two months.

Egon's recovery from their trip to the past hadn't been going well. After spending a simulated year trapped with the horrors created by Osark, he was deeply scarred. It was no wonder: Peter had been in there for about twenty minutes and was _still_ having nightmares.

Egon had classic symptoms of PTSD. Luckily, he had a psychologist one bed over, and supportive friends. Janine was doing everything she could to help, giving him reassurance when he wanted it and space when he needed it. Ray was getting on-edge over the whole thing, but Winston was just as supportive: he'd been though some serious shit in Vietnam.

Egon hadn't spoken aloud for nearly a month after they returned: a block they'd spent a long time working though. He'd spent the interim using telepathy, setting Ray even more on edge. He still retreated to that when very stressed. But progress was being made.

Egon transmitting in his sleep seemed to be a side effect of losing whatever mental walls Dena had smashed through. There was no barrier: anyone telepathic could receive his thoughts, if they were close enough. Peter just happened to be the only one close enough. Usually. 

He heard a small cry in the distance and braced himself. Osark's attack was over, but Egon's mind recalled the imagery with vivacity that was astounding--and horrifying. More than once Peter had to convince him that yes, he had really escaped and hadn't dreamed of Peter's rescue.

Such dreams left him non-verbal for days.

Once at Egon's request, he'd tried letting Egon sleep though the nightmares. Egon was able to wake up, but afterwards he'd stopped talking for another week. They decided until a permanent cure could be found, Peter would internally wake Egon from the dreams.

Terrified cries met the brunet's ears, snapping him out of his trip down short-term memory lane. He hurried towards the sound.

What must have been a six year old Egon came into view. Peter's heart sank as he saw the thing towering over him: the Boogieman. Not the only monster that haunted Egon's mind, but by far the most frequent visitor. If he didn't stop this, the real Boogieman might be able to feed and break free. He had to stop this quickly.

"Egon." Peter stepped in between the monster and the boy. "It alright."

The Boogieman grinned, oversized teeth stretching his lips. "Ah, another playmate for--"

Peter turned around and punched the monster in the eye. It had the tenacity to look surprised before vanishing. 

"Peter?" Egon asked, snuffling back tears. 

"Yeah." Peter dropped down to his level. He'd seen Egon this way before: There were times the child hadn't recognized him and fled, leading to more monsters. Peter was just happy he hadn't taken off this time. "Another dream, Spengs."

"Damn." Egon growled in a very un-childlike manner. Peter watched as his body transformed back into it's adult form. He'd seen much worse in here. "I thought I was past this stage of recovery."

Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. "We knew this wasn't going to be an instant thing. You're not doing bad, Egon. Really. It's not like chem where you add substance x and y and let it sit for twenty minutes. Inexact sciences and all."

"I can't go thought the rest of my life needing you to come save me." Egon said, a tad sourly. Defense mechanism. 

"As soon as we get a hold of that book Dena told me about, I won't need to." Peter reminded him, as they approached the now-grounded door. Time to get out of Egon's head.

" 'The Tome of the Unknown'? Ray's been chasing after it for months. I seriously doubt it even exists anymore." Egon's annoyance was replaced with weariness. "I doubt it could help."

"Well, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss it. We'll talk in the morning."

"Something new for the morning therapy session." Egon's image began to fade. He was falling back into normal dreams. 

"It'll be fine." Peter assured him before opening his physical eyes. Egon still lay sleeping, but the terror was gone. Peter nodded and returned to his own bed, hoping the visions wouldn't invade his sleep.

They probably would. But a least Egon would talk in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stuff I skipped over the first time I tried to write this story. Not sure how long it'll be, so bear with me.


End file.
